


dancing

by agitatedstates



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, iggy is pretty in love, im FINALLY writing from iggys point of view, prompto loves singing and dancing ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: promnis week day 6 - dancingIgnis can’t draw his eyes away from the way Prompto moves, how he seems to become part of the rhythm. Ignis’ fingers twitch at his side, suddenly itching to hold him, to feel the way his hips move with the bass.





	dancing

Ever since he was a child, Ignis could never understand the appeal of dancing. He of course was trained in most classical forms, and is pretty good at ballroom dancing, but that doesnt mean he _likes_ it. He just never saw a point to it, couldn’t see how anyone could enjoy it, but Ignis had always felt a little different to everyone else in his life.

Noctis and Gladio loved dancing, and once Noct was old enough they would go out to clubs whenever they could sneak a chance, but Gladio had given up on trying to get Ignis out. It isnt until they manage to drag Ignis out for Promptos birthday (under the disguise of team building) that Ignis suddenly understands what dancing really is. He can’t draw his eyes away from the way Prompto moves, how he seems to become part of the rhythm. Ignis’ fingers twitch at his side, suddenly itching to hold him, to feel the way his hips move with the bass, and its both a shock and a welcome feeling. Prompto lights up the room no matter where he is, and nobody, in all of Ignis’ life, has ever made him smile the way prompto does.

* * *

Ignis can hear Prompto well before he sees him. He’s climbing back up to the haven after searching for some ingredients nearby, while Gladio and Noctis were out doing Gods knows what, but he hears Prompto singing some song that sounds familiar to him, if only because Prompto must have shown it to him some time.

“I don't mean to put the pressure on, but you're gonna like my dad, I know you'll love my mum, and I don't mean to put the pressure onnnn”

Prompto is belting out the words, and Ignis has to fight back a grin at how free Prompto seems, how he’s throwing his body around how his hair flies around, the thin layer of sweat on his skin. Ignis can’t bring himself to interrupt, he knows it’s been a hard few weeks since the fall of Insomnia, so any moment of happiness he can give Prompto is worth waiting. The moment is shattered when Gladio and Noct loudly return with a giant fish, but the blush that covers Prompto is worth it. Ignis finds that he still can’t tear his eyes away from him.

* * *

“Dad, no!”

Ignis can hear their eldest son laughing as Prompto tries to get him to dance, there’s an old cd on that Prompto found from their road trip days and even Ignis can tell he is acting like a total dork, if their children's laughter is enough of an indicator. The song is familiar, it almost feels like home, like he can see a younger and carefree Prompto covered in a layer of sweat, whether its under the bright lights of a club or the shimmering blue glow of a haven at sunset. Ignis has always loved the way Prompto dances, like he can’t seem to control himself enough to stop. Prompto sings the words as he walks towards Ignis, and Ignis doesn’t even pretend to fight it as Prompto moves their bodies together.

The twins are too young to really react, but Noct sure makes a show of gagging at his dads being affectionate. The two of them don’t really mind, and they know their son means it in a loving way. The pace they’ve set doesn’t really match the song, but Ignis likes being close to his husband, and Prompto quietly tells him that Noct is dancing with his brothers, despite his earlier protests. Even though Ignis can’t see it, he knows it’s a beautiful moment, and he’s happy. Maybe Ignis finally understands why people like dancing, as he stands in his living room wrapped around his husband, feeling like every sacrifice they made was worth it.

_“we are more than future housewives, more than the sum of our past lives. two lovers in basically matching shirts jaywalk together across petrified earth, and if there's more to life let me forget all about it tonight. All I want occupying my mind is "what is the highest thing we can climb before sunrise?"_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by! btw the song they're dancing to is birthdays by the smith street band (i wanted it to be just the one song prompto dances to through the whole thing, and its this one because ive spent all day listening to the hottest 100 here in australia and it was number 21!! and i love that band). also, the little bit at the end is part of my promnis dad au!!!! heres a link!! http://transignisscientia.tumblr.com/post/168537086648/a-promnis-dad-au-hey-so-i-may-write-this-into-a
> 
> drop a kudos or comment if you want!!
> 
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
